Year of the Spark: August 13
by Sparky Army
Summary: Kidnapping Elizabeth was stupid at the best of times. Year of the Spark continues!


_We, the Sparky Army, decree 2008 to be the Year of the Spark. We pledge to post a new sparky story or chapter of a sparky story every day from January 1, 2008 to December 31, 2008. Though the Powers that Be have removed Elizabeth Weir from the regular cast of Stargate Atlantis, we feel that she remains an integral part of the show, and that the relationship between her and John Sheppard is too obvious to be ignored. We hope that you, and anyone might happen to read these works, agree._

_And if that isn't official enough for you, we don't know what is. Seriously, guys, we're just trying to have some fun--and show TPTB that Sparky is the way to go. So sit back and enjoy the 366 stories coming your way!_

Authors Note (Hannah554): A little bit of action in this one and a tiny glimpse of dark John, hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Taken**

_By Hannah554_

* * *

The soldier had lost his mind, that much was obvious but this was a whole new level of insane. Kidnapping Elizabeth was stupid at the best of times; kidnapping her while John was in the city made Rodney think the man had no brain at all. He'd locked himself and Elizabeth in one of the labs, refused to answer his radio, if he even still had it and had been waving his P90 around the entire way down here.

John was currently pacing back and forth, a dark look in his eyes that had even Rodney slightly afraid. Ronon and Teyla were stood close by, as was Lorne and the security team that had joined them. They needed to get into that room and it seemed there was only one, slightly extreme way to do it... blow the door up.

The young Lieutenant that John had sent to get the C4 returned explosives in hand and he and Lorne made quick work of attaching them to the door. Most people in the corridor were moved way back and around a corner, John, Lorne and the team merely moved to the minimum safe distance, far enough away that the explosion would hopefully not reach them but close enough that they'd be able to get into the room quickly.

"Let's hope Dr Weir is no where near the door," Lorne stated his concern evident in his voice.

"She's smart, she probably knows we'd have to resort to this, she'll have kept herself back," Ronon replied, probably as much to convince himself as everyone else.

John didn't say anything, just nodded to Lorne who triggered the explosives; the loud bang ripped through the corridor and within seconds smoke was billowing out from where the door had once been. Rodney silently thanked the Ancients for making this one of the few non reinforced doors in the city and followed the others as they quickly made their way down the corridor, guns in hand. The smoke partially blocked Rodney's view of Lorne's back and he held his breath imagining the damage the thick grey cloud could do to his insides. The smoke cleared a little as they entered the room, enough that Rodney could see Captain Green, the young man had an arm wrapped Elizabeth's throat pulling her back into his front and forcing her to match his steps backwards into the corner. His other hand held a gun to her back, the barrel pressed into the fabric of her shirt.

"Let her go," John ordered his voice cold and flat.

"No, she has to die, you don't understand," the soldier replied. He seemed hysterical, his voice was uneven, the hand that held the gun was trembling and Rodney could see the sweat covering his forehead.

"Then help us understand," Teyla suggested calmly.

"She's working against us, she's going to destroy the city and everyone in it," he told them all desperately as though he was pleading with them to believe him. Rodney heard someone entering the room behind them and glanced back to see Carson carefully walking toward them.

"Listen to me son," Carson began "You're sick, you and the rest of your team ingested a drug while you were off world. The others are all in the infirmary now, we've already countered the drug in their systems."

"You're lying," Captain Green shouted becoming more hysterical with every moment and Rodney could see John's hand tightening around his P90, the weapon aimed at the other soldier's head and Rodney knew beyond a doubt that John would fire if he had to.

"He's not lying," Ronon stated and Green started shaking his head, Elizabeth winced as the gun was pressed more firmly into her side and her eyes were locked on John's.

"Let her go now Green," John repeated his earlier order, taking his eyes off Elizabeth to look at Green with a cold, dark gaze that seemed to have the soldier rethinking his kidnapping attempts. The paranoia inducing drug was still winning out over logic though, and the soldier pulled Elizabeth back against him even tighter and she choked at the stranglehold the man had on her.

John eyes locked onto Elizabeth's and even while she was being strangled she still managed to have a silent conversation with John. Green's finger moved on the trigger, slowly squeezing it as though he was still unsure about what he was doing. Elizabeth moved then, so suddenly that she took everyone but John by surprise, she slammed her foot onto Green's and the soldier loosened his grip enough for her to pull away, he tried to follow her, to grab her again but there was a loud bang that filled the room.

Green collapsed in pain as a bullet tore through his leg, Lorne and Ronon were on him within seconds, knocking the gun away from him as Carson knelt down to tend to the fresh bullet wound. John ran over to Elizabeth, pulling her away from the frantic scene and to where he deemed safe, right next to him.

"He alright?" John questioned, now that the threat to Elizabeth's life was over with the cold dark John was quickly fading away.

"He'll be fine, just a flesh wound, you've got good aim son," Carson replied and John nodded, taking Elizabeth out of the room, his hand on her back. The physical contact the two always seemed to share after their close calls. Rodney smiled slightly as they left; the two of them had become so predictable it was almost laughable. He looked back at the soldier, still delirious from the drug as he ranted about a conspiracy, to destroy the city and kill them all. John was in it on this time and apparently a few people from earth were involved too, he was fairly sure he heard something about the Wraith as well.

Conspiracy or not, it had been a really bad idea to kidnap Elizabeth, especially right under John's nose, the drug clearly prevented people from using common sense as well as inducing crazy paranoia.


End file.
